The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube device and a television set using the same.
Velocity modulation devices of the prior art associated with the present invention include a velocity modulation device including a bobbin made of a molding material such as a plastic material to hold a velocity modulation coil and a main body of the VM coil in a rectangular shape as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 9 of JP-A-10-255689; a velocity modulation device including a two-pole, four-pole, or six-pole convergence magnet in the periphery or circumference of the coil as shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A-9-182098; and a velocity modulation device including, for example, a printed coil to increase sensitivity of the coil as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,045 (JP-A-8-50868).